


Lost Time

by tackypanda



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: Arcann finally has a proper reunion with the mother who never gave up on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kotet didn't give me the emotional reunion scene i was hoping for between senya and arcann so i wrote my own \o/ major spoilers for the storyline ahead.

To think, their positions had been reversed not too long ago.

If anyone was led to believe that Arcann never left Senya’s side except for sustenance (and that was only because Dr. Oggurrubb and his staff needed to be reminded to eat themselves), they would be right. After all, she had done the same for him - more than. The only reason she was here, stuck comatose in the Odessen labs instead of in the thick of it with the Commander like she would long to be, was because of him. That desire was present in him too, he supposed - but ever since his change, it was borne solely out of his overwhelming desire to right all his wrongs. His mother’s state was the most glaring ‘wrong’ at the moment, and he would not stray from the base unless his sister wrenched him away herself.

“Mother,” escaped him in a whisper, hesitantly touching his flesh and blood fingers to her forehead. Her voice - soothing, full of hope and promise - had been a constant for him in his weakened state. He wanted to give her an anchor like that, if it made any difference at all. “I-- I can’t presume to know how you felt all those years. Separated from us. But I know pain, now. Guilt. And I’m sorry for all you’ve suffered, for what it’s worth.” He experimentally stroked her skin, really registering the deep lines on her face for the first time. How different would she have looked if she hadn’t been forced to run and fight for so many years? “Just as you have been here for me… I will be here for you.”

He could hope she’d really be able to hear those words soon. For now, this would suffice. Anything was better than them being separated and at odds again.

Of course, when she finally did wake - one of the few times he was absent from the labs altogether - the cause was nothing positive. One of Oggurrubb’s assistants had to fetch him from the military hangar, to be met with the sight of her utterly distraught, while Yuun - the Gand who had been one of the first and only members of the Alliance to welcome and accept him without question - attempted to comfort her. At least he could trust that she hadn’t been left in incapable hands. “What is it?” He took up his usual seat at the left side of her bed, hand gently - if hesitantly - settling on her shoulder. “What can I do?”

“Vaylin… she’s--” Turning to him, the misery draining from her face and being replaced by awe and disbelief. _Have I done enough without her? Will she be proud of the man I’m trying to become, I_ **_have_ ** _become?_ “Arcann…” He hadn’t heard her voice filled with such joy since he was a child. Her hand took hold of his cybernetic one, squeezing tightly, while her other cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking the hollow space under his once again blue eye. He noticed Yuun and the others in the room distance themselves from the pair, giving them the space they needed. “We’re on Odessen… did you--”

“I did. There is no better way for me to atone than to serve with the people who are remedying all the atrocities done by the Eternal Throne. By me.” He rested his chin on her knuckles, closing his eyes. “And… wherever you wish to go, I will follow.”

Her eyes grew watery as she moved to hold both sides of his face, beaming at him. “I’ve always hoped I would get to look in both your eyes again.”

She pressed her forehead to his, and Arcann suddenly felt almost stifled by this utter outpouring of affection - no one had shown him such since, well, _her_. The urge to shift the subject to what woke her up was tempting, both in the interest of duty and for a reprieve. Despite the unease, however, separating himself from her promised too much pain. “Thank you for saving me.”

She choked out a sob as she pulled him in close, shrouding them in a cocoon of warmth and promise as her strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Thank you for saving _me_. For allowing yourself to be saved.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck as soon as he felt his own tears burn at his eyes, his arms winding around her waist. “My dearest love… darling, it will be alright. You’re on the right path now, and that is all I could ever ask for. I’m _so_ _proud_ of you.”

He felt something snap in the back of his mind, and he began to cry in turn, feeling the fabric of her armor begin to dampen. She made no move to pull away, even held him tighter, if that was possible. So many years were lost between them - years blind to how much she cared and how she pined for him and his siblings, wasted seeking the approval of an omnicidal maniac, and becoming one in turn. They would avenge those years together; it was all _he_ could ask for.

The sooner they started, the sooner they could move on once Zakuul was in better hands. He sat up straight once more to face her, but made no move to stand. “What about Vaylin? What did you sense?”

The light in her eyes was promptly snuffed out. “I felt her power… unrestrained. Amplified more than it’s ever been.” She pulled a hand away from him to rub her chest, staring off into space. “She’ll come here. I know it. Raze this world even more severely than she did Voss.”

“Then it’s time to face her - do or die.” He released his hold on her to take her hands in both of his. “Are you up to it?”

She chuckled, managing a smirk. “Please. If anything, all that rest only helped.” She rubbed her chin with her free hand. “I doubt she’ll come down off her precious flagship unless she’s taunted into it. We’ll need a plan.”

Any trace of his mother’s undying hope for his sister was seemingly gone. It was almost as if he picked up the slack, what with the sickness gnawing at the pit of his stomach at thought of having a hand in ending his sister once and for all. But she had no love for him, nor their mother - she never would. “I’m not leaving your side, no matter what.”

She sat there for a few moments smiling at him, mapping his face to memory. “First, we need to warn who we can, have the troops prepare and our defenses raised. Then, if we have any time…”

He understood - even with all the tears and affirmations, this small sliver of time together was hardly enough. They wanted, _needed_ more, while Odessen was still untouched and the base was quiet. That only made it all the more likely that the fleet would descend upon them sooner than later. They would make time, whenever this was finally over.

No _what ifs_ , no _buts_ , no hesitancy. They would both live through this, and never be separated again. He just wished he knew how.


End file.
